<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>POISONOUS.| 1984 Richard Ramirez by wh0re4r0ses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066231">POISONOUS.| 1984 Richard Ramirez</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0re4r0ses/pseuds/wh0re4r0ses'>wh0re4r0ses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Hotel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Attempted Murder, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Bruises, Degradation, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dominance, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Manipulation, End of the World, Evil, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Horror, Inspired By American Horror Story, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Multi, Murder, Plot Twists, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tragic Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, Wall Sex, drug misuse, mature - Freeform, psycho-thriller, toxic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0re4r0ses/pseuds/wh0re4r0ses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fear is pain, arising from the anticipation of evil."</p><p>An American Horror Story 1984 x Apocalypse fanfiction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Langdon/Original Character(s), Richard Ramirez/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒎𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒊𝒂.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello,</p><p>I appreciate you choosing to read my book, 𝙿𝚘𝚒𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚜.</p><p>I hope you will continue to read my book until I finish writing it.</p><p>I originally started writing this book on Wattpad, but after finding out that books with sensitive topics and smut being included in them started getting removed on that app, I decided to move onto this website and continue writing my book here!</p><p>But before we start with this book, I have to warn you guys about some stuff and make some things clear.</p><p>____</p><p>I am in no way, shape, or form justifying or romanticising the actions of the real serial killer Richard Ramirez. I am simply writing this fanfiction on the ahs (American Horror Story) Character, who was loosely portrayed by the real one. (keyword: loosely.)</p><p>This story is a slow burn, it also contains violence, sex, drug misuse, murder/death, strong language, detailed gore, etc.</p><p>I will make sure to list all of the possible triggers at the beginning of each chapter.</p><p>____</p><p>You will be reading as Selene Blakewell.</p><p>I would want to keep half of her personality a surprise and for you to figure out, but I will still reveal some things about her.</p><p>Selene is very interested in paranormal stuff, she visits supposedly 'haunted' places and even spends a night in there, recording every footage of it.</p><p>____</p><p>She has mid-length dark hair stopping a couple of inches below her shoulders, she always dyed her hair in different colors. But she chose to dye her hair black. In some bright lightings, you can see a shimmer of red in her hair. Her hair is naturally wavy. Giving her a beach wave type of look, She also has emerald eyes and slightly tanned skin.</p><p>Her parents had been murdered when she was around eleven years old, she was staying with her aunt and uncle ever since.</p><p>____</p><p>That's it for now, I'll let you find out more information about her in the future chapters, enjoy reading the first chapter of this book, my loves!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p><em>𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐦𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐚: 𝐀 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐨</em><em>𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐜𝐡 𝐟𝐚𝐜𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐬𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐟</em><em>𝐮𝐬𝐞𝐝</em>.</p><p>-</p><p>𝘞𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨: 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳/𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘶𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥.</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p><p>Once I've stepped out of the building I was in before, the inky night welcomed me into its embrace whilst a warm gust of wind started to softly caress any exposed part of my skin; making me sigh out of bliss that was flourishing in my chest with every breath I take.</p><p>I couldn't remember the past, all I knew is that I was currently living in the present and the future; it was so trivial, that I was not interested in trying to find out how I appeared in this place.</p><p>Or how I had blood splattered all over me. Gentle droplets of the dark, rich crimson fluid started to plummet down onto the ground from the edge of my fingertips- the collision between the droplets and the ground itself created a sound of a faint patter.</p><p>
  <em> Time present and time past are both perhaps present in time future.</em>
</p><p>The pattering gradually transitioned into a heavy rainfall from the raven sky, kissing my forehead, cheeks and lips delicately whilst seeping into my skin simultaneously.</p><p>As I brought my head down and inspected my damp hands by flipping them over every now and then. I noticed that the rain actually had a deep red tint to it instead of being its usual colour; I felt as though something was compelling me to pick my head back up and stare directly at the infinite black sky, the moonlight illuminated each and every little droplet that was descending downward- painting the sky above me a deep shade of red.</p><p>"Looks like it's raining the blood that you've split, Selene."</p><p>I snap my head in the direction of the mysterious person talking, hoping to catch a glimpse of their face amongst the looming darkness which was currently snaking elegantly around us- but to no avail.</p><p>I reach towards my face, slicking a stuck hair strand off my forehead whilst narrowing my eyes in a poor attempt to at least perceive a shadow of one of the stranger's features.</p><p>"Do you know who you are?" The person asks me calmly whilst their silhouette was slowly walking towards me. They began to reach their hand out towards my face, caressing my cheek with the back of their hand gently whilst clicking their tongue in a mockingly disapproving manner. "You've forgotten who you<em> really</em> are, hm? You stupid girl."</p><p>I opened my mouth to speak, but it seems as though I was choking on my own tongue- I couldn't get at least one word to escape my lips.</p><p>"No matter, you'll find out soon enough."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝐅𝐚𝐥𝐬𝐞 𝐕𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝘞𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨: 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘳𝘦.</p><p> </p><p>May 27th,<br/>7:33 pm</p><p> </p><p>The opened car windows welcomed the scent of early summer, the fresh scent of leaves and trees enveloped my nose- just like a warm hug.<br/><br/></p><p>I was nodding to the beat of the 80s song I was listening to, Rebel Yell by Billy Idol.</p><p>I unconsciously started to tap my fingers on the leather steering wheel as I take a left turn, the sound of the tires pushing against the rocks and sand of the old roads started to mix itself with the rustling of the leaves.</p><p>The soft wind ran through my hair, making a few hair strands kiss my cheek. I grabbed my black sunglasses from the dashboard, placing them on top of my head.</p><p>I looked over at my companion, Ashley. She was looking out the window, slightly nodding to the beat of the song which made a small smile creep up onto my face.</p><p>"I thought you didn't like these types of songs?" I ask the girl loudly, trying to make my voice heard over the loud music that was currently playing.</p><p>She turned her head in my direction, facing me. She furrowed her eyebrows as she leaned in closer to me, "What?" She called out, a couple of her strawberry blonde hair strands touched my face, making my hands run over my face in an attempt to remove them.</p><p>I open my mouth to repeat myself, only to be violently pushed forwards as my foot forcefully pressed onto the brakes. My face inched dangerously close towards the windshield before my back collided with the leather car seat I was sitting on.</p><p>I slowly reached over to the radio player, turning down the volume of the music.</p><p>The car was now filled with the sounds of our rapid breathing, our eyes began to widen as we looked at each other once again.</p><p>"What... what the hell was that, Selene?" Ashley cried out, catching her breath, her eyes darted between the windshield and my face.</p><p>I took the glasses that were placed on my head, my fingers began combing my dishevelled hair before placing it back on my head once again.</p><p>I cleared my throat as I faced the front of the car, "Let's continue driving." I said nonchalantly, reaching over to the radio player to slightly increase the volume of the song.</p><p>Ashley shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Are you not going to check what we hit? Oh my god, what if we hit a person?!" She exclaimed, making me close my eyes in an attempt to calm my growing irritation that was induced by Ashley's nonstop squeaking.</p><p>As I open my eyes, I began to crank the volume of the music even higher, drowning Ashley's voice out. Harshly pressing on the gas pedal with my foot as I pushed on the stick shift, quickly driving away from what my car had hit.</p><p>I glanced at the rear-view mirror, the road behind us was completely empty; I must've hit an animal and it had run away without us noticing.</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p><p>After a couple of minutes has passed, I pulled my phone out to check the time,</p><p>
  <em>19:46</em>
</p><p>I shut my phone off and continued driving, the Camp Redwood sign was visible from afar, making the excitement start to bubble in my stomach. I've heard so many horror stories about the camp, about how it's supposedly haunted and the massacres that took place there. I've heard everything about this place.</p><p>I've always loved the feeling of being scared, ever since I've witnessed my parents getting murdered right in front of me, I had this hunger of feeling something since it completely desensitized me. I began reading horror stories, watching those stupid cheesy movies with bad acting that was categorized as 'horror'. When I became old enough to travel all alone, I began visiting haunted places and the houses of famous murderers; those 'disturbing' places have always spiked my interest.</p><p>As the car drove close enough to the sign, I pulled my phone out once again and snapped the picture of the sign before parking my car.</p><p>The camp was completely overgrown, the grass was uncut, some of the wooden signs began to rot- the place looked completely miserable.</p><p>As soon as I parked my car, the music had stopped. I looked over at the girl sitting beside me; she was observing the camp through the windows.</p><p>I opened my car door while looking at Ashley attentively, "Are you going to continue observing the camp from the inside of the car, or are you going to get out?" I asked her rhetorically while raising one of my eyebrows, giving her a suggestive look.</p><p>She whipped her head in my direction, giving me an awkward smile whilst nodding.</p><p>She slowly opened the car door and exited the car, shutting the car door a bit <em>too</em> aggressively, making her bite the inside of her cheek nervously, mumbling a quick apology to me before walking off into a distance. </p><p><em>"She's so weird</em>." I thought to myself before shutting the car door closed, I began to adjust my cropped, black spaghetti strap top paired with a denim jacket, smoothening out any wrinkles that formed on my low waisted jeans which was complimenting my waist and hips.</p><p>I grabbed the glasses that sat comfortably on top of my head and placed it on top of my nose bridge, making them shield my eyes.</p><p>I ruffled through my fluffy hair with my hands, throwing my backpack over my shoulder, sliding a pocket knife down the back pockets of my jeans. I've always been overprotective of myself, ever since the incident with my parents happened and meeting some creepy guys here and there, I've decided to bring my knife along with me at all times, <em>just in case</em>.</p><p>I turned my phone on and snapped a picture of the trees and the cabins from afar before slowly making my way towards the cabins.</p><p>The wind started to softly blow onto me, making a few strands of my hair dance along with the gentle breeze. The subtle scent of pine trees and the rustling of the trees made me feel quite safe, this actually felt like a normal camping trip.</p><p>As I cautiously walk closer towards one of the triangular wooden cabins, I snap a picture of it up close before walking up the small steps next to it which leads towards the door of the cabin, pushing the door open gently.</p><p>The smell of wood was lingering inside the room, welcoming me inside.</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p><p>I shut the door behind me with a subtle click, quickly dropping my bag on the floor as I walk around the room, investigating the cabin.</p><p>Despite the fact the camp on the outside looked completely abandoned and old, the cabins inside were surprisingly well-preserved.</p><p>After a couple of minutes has passed of me investigating the cabin and snapping pictures here and there, I heard a heavy knock on the cabin door which interrupted my train of thought.</p><p>I walk towards the door and open it quickly, only to realize that no one was outside.</p><p>I clicked my tongue out of irritation, I wasn't in the mood for getting ding dong ditched by Ashley- we're not children for christ's sake.</p><p><em>"I swear to God, I'll kill that annoying bitch." </em>I mumbled under my breath whilst turning back around, quickly getting startled when noticing a blonde girl sitting comfortably on one of the beds, twirling her hair around her finger.</p><p>"God, you really don't like her, do you? I mean, I don't really blame you, she seems like she's <em>super</em> frigid." The blonde girl said whilst huffing, dropping her hand back down next to her lap, eyeing me carefully.</p><p>"Hey, you look <em>exactly</em> like the girl I used to know, it's sort of scary." The girl continued to stare at me, looking awestruck.</p><p>"I'm... sorry?" I reply slowly, giving her a puzzled look. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"</p><p>"Shit, sorry. My name is Montana, we barely get any visitors nowadays so excuse my poor manners." The girl chuckled softly, getting up from the bed and approaching me slowly.</p><p>"Do you live here or something?" I ask Montana curiously, the way she's talking about this place makes it seem like she actually lives here.</p><p>"Holy shit... it's like I'm staring right at her." Montana mumbled softly, ignoring my question as the back of her hand started to caress my cheek ever so slightly before pulling me into a tight hug, sighing deeply.</p><p>I cleared my throat whilst resting both of my hands on top of her shoulders, pushing her away.</p><p>I've never liked getting physically touched, it makes me feel very uncomfortable, <em>especially </em>if it's a stranger touching me.</p><p>"Sorry, you look exactly like my friend who died a long time ago. She killed both of my friends, and she kind of deserved to die, but that doesn't mean I can't miss her from time to time." Montana said, stepping back.</p><p>I quirked one of my eyebrows in amusement, nodding slowly as I take a seat on one of the beds.</p><p>Montana ruffled her fingers through her crimped hair, walking over to the bed she was sitting on earlier. "Her name was Alexandra." She said, keeping her eyes on me when she sat back down. "Why'd you come to this camp? Every time someone comes here to visit, they mysteriously disappear without a trace."</p><p>"I couldn't care less about that; Once I heard that this camp was apparently haunted, that information alone was enough for me to start packing my bags and try to spend a night here," I spoke in a cool tone whilst bringing my attention towards the red-stained wooden floors, making my eyebrows furrow at it suspiciously.</p><p>It was quickly getting dark outside which made me wonder where the hell Ashley was, she was supposed to come into the cabin with me, and yet she's not here.</p><p>A sudden bed creak that came from Montana's direction made me shift my focus towards Montana, whose skin is visibly paling. "No, just visiting this camp for a couple of minutes or an hour max is one thing, but spending a night here is a full-on suicide mission. You have to get out of here."</p><p>A slow, heavy knock on the door made both of our attention shift towards the door, "Now!" Montana exclaimed, jumping up from the bed, staring at the wooden door intensely which made me knit my eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>I slowly get up from the bed and make my way towards the door, wrapping my fingers around the door handle before pulling it open which revealed Ashley. She was leaning on the door frame, her free hand was holding onto her stomach.</p><p>I turned back around to face Montana, motioning to Ashley. "See? It's just Ashley, nothing bad is gonna happen." I say in a composed manner before looking back at Ashley, her clothes looked dirty, it looked as if she was rolling around in the mud.</p><p>"The fuck happened to your clothes?" I asked Ashley, a look of disgust slowly began to creep up onto my face.</p><p>As she removed her hand, I notice her shirt was soaked with what looks like blood, her hand was completely stained with it, making my eyes widen in shock.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, Ashley! What the fuck happened to you?!" I exclaimed, dropping my hand onto her shoulders to drag her inside the cabin; Ashley's mouth was completely bloodied up, coughing up new blood every now and then.</p><p>"I fucking <em>told</em> you this was a suicide mission, get the fuck away from this camp!" Montana proclaimed from behind me.</p><p>Before I could drag her inside the cabin, an axe from behind her delved deep into the side of her neck, making her stand completely still- seemingly paralysed.</p><p>Once the axe removed itself from her neck, Ashley collapsed onto the ground, her deep crimson blood began spurting out of her wound as her hands reached onto her neck; desperately trying to stop the rapid bleeding whilst gurgling on her own blood.</p><p>I began staggering backwards, staying completely silent since no sound could escape my lips, I felt like I was suffocating on my own tongue.</p><p>I noticed a man standing over Ashley's body, eyeing her carefully whilst holding a bloodied up axe.</p><p>He had middle length black hair which stopped an inch or two below his jawline, he was wearing all black paired with a black leather jacket.</p><p>He brought the axe up and made it cut into her neck one last time, it was like looking at a man cutting firewood in a completely sick, disoriented way.</p><p>I felt Montana grab my arm from behind, spinning me around, making me face her.</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p><p>Montana started dragging me towards the back of the cabin, pointing at a door behind her. "You can leave this cabin using this door. Run, run as fast as you can towards your car and get the fuck away from this cursed camp."</p><p>I quickly nodded, grabbing ahold of her hand whilst opening the door, making her shake her head slowly, prying my hands off of her hand.</p><p>"No, you should go. I'll be okay." She said softly, glancing towards the other door before practically pushing me out of this cabin. "Run." She mouthed to me.</p><p>All of a sudden, an axe dug into the top of her head; Her blood instantly started to spill downwards, painting her face in a deep shade of red.</p><p>I turned my back towards her and ran as fast as my legs could take me, all I could hear was my unsteady breathing and my feet hitting the harsh ground.</p><p>After a couple of minutes has passed, my breathing became shorter, and a stabbing sensation started to form on my side, making it painful for me to continue running, which made me gradually slow down.</p><p>Seeing my car parked from afar encouraged me to continue running,a feeling of victory started bubbling in my stomach, making a small smile tug on the corners of my lips.</p><p>Until suddenly, I felt something hit the back of my head with so much force, making a small yelp escape my lips as my vision quickly went black. I felt my legs give up on me, making me fall face first.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>"Oh, you were so close."</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐫𝐮𝐧𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝘞𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨: 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘴.</p><p>May 27th,<br/>11:56 pm</p><p> </p><p>The obnoxious loud volume of the music currently playing made me open my eyes, I could faintly recognise the song; Sweet Sixteen by Billy Idol. Every noise that I could hear felt as if it was scrambling my brain, making me quickly sit up in an attempt to familiarize my surroundings which almost instantly made my head spin.</p><p>A strong headache also started to emerge from the back of my head, making me softly groan in pain whilst rubbing my head in an attempt to soothe the bitter pain which was spreading through my head like a wildfire.</p><p>As my eyes started to slowly adjust to the dark, the realization that I was sitting inside a moving car had hit me. The black leather seats, the radio player with a red light on it that occasionally blinks, the whole interior of the car felt all too familiar.</p><p>It was <em>my</em> car.</p><p>I turn towards the direction of the driver's seat. Quickly facing the mysterious man who stole my car- driving it like he has no care in the world as he nods his head to the beat of the song he was listening to.</p><p>Large waves of confusion started enveloping me, making me knit my eyebrows together; wondering how I somehow ended up in my car after staying in Camp Redwood.</p><p>The man with black wavy hair turned his head to face me, bringing his sunglasses down lower, looking at me attentively before pushing his glasses back up with one finger. He began to reach down towards the radio player, lowering the volume of the music.</p><p>"I must say, you have great taste." The man's voice boomed over the song whilst he was staring off at the road in front of us. "Most people these days don't appreciate the art Billy Idol creates as much as I do." He trails off, glancing at me for a split-second before a small smirk starts to tug on the corner of his lips.</p><p>I swallow thickly, glancing at him before letting my eyes wander around the car I was seated in. "I don't... understand," I say quietly, giving him a puzzled look before speaking up again. "Who the<em> fuck</em> are you?"</p><p>He raises his eyebrows in mock surprise before looking back at me, I could see my reflection through his sunglasses, I looked like I got dragged through a bush.</p><p>I had a busted lip and my nose was a bloodied mess which made my eyes widen in shock; My memories had began resurfacing back into my mind.</p><p>"What did you do to me?!" I ask the man sitting beside me, raising my voice at him as I felt adrenaline rush through my blood, making my heart race- I felt as though I've run a marathon through the woods.</p><p>"I was almost rooting for you when you were running towards your car." The man spoke in a composed manner before continuing, "I almost felt bad for knocking you out cold, I must say, though, that little fall of yours was quite amusing."</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p><p>I narrow my eyes in an attempt to be able to see in the dark as I look over at the car door beside him; I began noticing a small gap between the car and the door itself, making the corners of my lips slightly turn upwards.</p><p>
  <em>He didn't close the door properly, I can easily just kick him out of the car just like that.</em>
</p><p>My hand reached down to my back pockets hastily, trying to look for the pocket knife I had but to no avail. I glanced back at the man, shooting him a disgusted look.<em> "Fucker must've took it."</em> I mumbled to myself, not making myself audible to him since the music was still blasting through the radio player.</p><p>"I bet your fall would be much more amusing than mine." I say coldly whilst shooting him a poisonous look, letting my nails dig into the leather seat I was sitting on from the strong force of the grip I had on it.</p><p>He turned his head in my direction, furrowing his eyebrows. I couldn't see the expression he held behind his eyes since the sunglasses shielded half of his face, but I could practically feel the confusion radiating off of him; making me take the chance to bring my booted foot up and strike the center of his face, <em>hard. </em>I could feel something crack underneath, making a smothered grunt escape the man's lips as the side of his body hit the car door ever so slightly- opening it even wider.</p><p>As I brought my foot back down, I noticed his nose started leaking his ruby blood whilst his hand burrowed deeply into his leather jacket's pocket simultaneously, he quickly pulled out a curved knife and before I could strike him again, it broke into the material of my jeans and dug into my thigh, letting my crimson blood soak through my jeans before pulling the knife out again- making my cry out in pain.</p><p>"You dumb bitch, I'll fucking kill you!" The man jeered, adjusting the position of the knife that comfortably sat in his hand, his entire upper body lunging at me with his knife pointed towards my throat. Before he could do anything else, I struck his face one last time with so much force that I've faintly hit the back of my sore head against the foggy car window.</p><p>As his back collided with the half open car door, it managed to open wide enough for him to fall through, the sound of the thud of his body coming into contact with the wet granite road from the light rain invaded my ears, making me contort my face into a cringed facial expression at the man groaning loudly in pain from afar.</p><p>I scramble my way towards the driver's seat, slamming the car door shut from beside me as I begin to properly sit down on the seat, quickly taking control of the steering wheel with my right hand whilst quickly stepping on the gas pedal harshly- speeding as far away as possible from the stranger.</p><p>I reached towards the radio player and lowered the volume of the song whilst huffing, the sound of my unsteady breathing resounded over the music currently playing- I could still hear some lyrics of the song playing ever so slightly,</p><p>
  <em>"Oh sweet sixteen, little runaway girl."</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p><p>The sound of the soft, light rain kissing the windshield of the car complimented the gentle music playing, which unfortunately did not help my hammering heart and shock that I was experiencing at that moment, I felt as though my heart would explode from each thump I felt in my chest caused by my near death experience.</p><p>The adrenaline and shock had completely numbed the grim pain in my thigh, at times I would completely forget about the stab wound and mostly think about the man who murdered my companion and the girl, Montana, I presume.</p><p>I felt incredibly thankful for the fact that I'm still alive- I had to thank my stubbornness and my braveness for practically saving myself from that man.</p><p>
  <em>I wasn't going to go down without a fight, a small stab wound won't stop me from getting my way.</em>
</p><p>As my eyes scanned around the car for my phone, I started to hear a muffled buzzing noise from the backseat; Making me softly step on the brakes as I turn my body around to face the backseats, quickly noticing a small glimmer of light under the left seat.</p><p>I let my stomach rest against the armrest as I lean over to grab ahold of my phone which was still buzzing. The buzzing of the phone became louder when it was resting in my hand comfortably, the screen flashed with my aunt's number, making me sigh out of frustration.</p><p><em>"Not this again." </em>I muttered under my breath before hesitantly pressing the 'answer' button. I could instantly hear Aunt Clarisse's loud voice over the speaker and I hadn't even placed the phone against my ear yet.</p><p>As I placed the phone against my ear, I could hear Aunt yelling at me through the phone, "Selene, where the hell are you and why haven't you been picking up our calls?! Do you have <em>any</em> idea how worried sick we were?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes whilst clambering my way back to the seat, trying to sit on it adequately once again.</p><p>"I told you, I was visiting the camp and... my phone died, I'm okay." I say calmly while eyeing the wound on my thigh carefully. The sudden movement in front of the car quickly made me glance in that direction attentively.</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop visiting those damned haunted places! We're sick and tired of you running off to some shitty buildings to take pictures, Selene!" My aunt scoffed, the irritability in her voice growing with each word that evades her lips.</p><p>However, I wasn't paying attention to that, I was paying attention to the front of my car- not daring to leave it any time soon.</p><p>"-Selene?"</p><p>All of a sudden, the same man from before appeared in front of the headlights, placing his hands on the hood harshly which was quickly answered by a loud whack- his face was all bloodied and his jacket looked like it was grated off.</p><p>I simply stared at the man with a bewildered look plastered all over my face, <em>how did he get here so fast?</em></p><p>"-Selene are you okay?! What the hell is going on?"</p><p>The corners of the man's bloodied up mouth turned upwards, revealing a cruel grin whilst chuckling evilly, "I told you I'd fucking kill you, Satan <em>always</em> shows me the way." He swiftly takes his knife out of his pocket, stretching his arms out as though he's inviting someone in for a hug.</p><p>Without a second thought, I let my foot harshly press on the gas pedal whilst pulling on the stick shift, quickly running over the man. His body collided against the windshield roughly before dropping back on the ground.</p><p>"-That's it, I'm calling the police!"</p><p>I cleared my throat before speaking up, "No, no, no. I'm okay I just... my car got stuck and I had to get it fixed quickly, there's no need to call the police." I said in a collected manner before continuing, "I'll be home soon."</p><p>I lowered my hand which held my phone and quickly pressed the 'end call' button while sighing out of frustration.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>"Oh, sweet sixteen."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">____</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐫𝐮𝐧.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>May 28th,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>1:12 am</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As I parked my car outside the house I've lived in for half of my life, I begin to take my keys out of my pocket and quickly started to exit the car, slamming the car door right behind me.</p><p>I take my time walking towards the entrance to the house, limping with every step I take since every time I take a step using my right leg, the pain from my stab wound spreads throughout my whole leg- making it impossible for me to walk properly.</p><p>The blood loss from the wound had made me feel extremely nauseous and dizzy, not to mention the cold sweat emerging from my back and my forehead, making a couple of hair strands stick to my forehead as though there was glue on it.</p><p>I began to take one last step towards the dark oak door, the tainted glass let the light from the inside of the house seep towards the concrete ground; making me shield my eyes from the sudden exposure of the bright light whilst shakily choosing the right key for the door.</p><p>As soon as I found the key, I instantly began to struggle to put the key inside the keyhole, making me curse under my breath out of frustration.</p><p>Once I managed to get the key in, I unlocked the door with a subtle click and opened the door wide enough for me to come in. The warm air that was lingering in the house welcomed me in, making me breathe out, feeling relieved that I was now safe and sound in my house.</p><p>My aunt quickly emerged from the living room, dropping the phone that she held earlier as soon as she saw my bloodied jeans and pale complexion, making her practically sprint towards me.</p><p>"Oh my god, Selene! What the hell happened to you?!" Aunt Clarisse exclaimed whilst eyeing my wound. Her hand rested on my back, ushering me into the living room and making me sit down on the couch despite the desperate, silent pleas escaping my lips. It was painful for me to sit back down, but my aunt wasn't having any of it.</p><p>"That's what you get for running off to some random camp! God knows who lurks in those abandoned camps." Clarisse started to look through the medicine cabinet whilst scolding me, shooting me a glare every time she gets a chance to look at me.</p><p>"Cut the poor girl some slack, she literally hurt herself and all you do is complain, complain, complain." My uncle, Robert, walked into the living room whilst holding a cup of coffee and a box of bandages in his other hand, placing it on the coffee table in front of me.</p><p>"How did you even get hurt, kid?" Robert asked me curiously, somewhat wincing at the gruesome sight of the wound.</p><p>"I fell." I blurted out, trying to not raise any unwanted suspicion aimed towards me, which made my uncle give me a questionable look- he obviously wanted to say something that was on his mind, but thankfully, he had dropped it.</p><p>
  <em>I knew that I had to call the police, but the process is too long and the guy is most probably dead since I ran him over; I don't feel guilty at all, if anything, people need to thank me for getting rid of a dangerous killer. Plus, my aunt and uncle are the type of people who would call the police on their own family once they discover that they've murdered someone. Something about 'no one deserves to take one's life'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if someone deserves it, though?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">____</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Seeing my aunt approach me with her hands full of medication and what-not had snapped me from my thoughts, making me zero in on her.</p><p>As she placed some of the medications on the table in front of me, she began to kneel down beside my right leg, reaching towards my wounded thigh. I've ripped the hole on my jeans wide enough for me to be able to take care of it in the car. Taking the jeans off just to clean the wound or bandage it up was completely unnecessary.</p><p>"This will only hurt a bit." The brown haired woman mumbles softly whilst dampening a white cloth with a clear looking liquid- most probably surgical spirit.</p><p>Aunt Clarisse works as a nurse; she always stored different types of medicine in her cabinets for any types of illnesses or wounds I may have, which was highly useful.</p><p>As soon as the cloth came into contact with the fresh wound which was currently letting my crimson blood evade out of the cut; a stinging sensation began to bite down on the laceration formed on my thigh- making me hiss in pain whilst gritting my teeth.</p><p>"This certainly doesn't feel like 'a bit'." I remarked, louring at my aunt whilst shifting uncomfortably in my seat as a way to avoid the cloth touching the gash on my skin any longer, which made Clarisse hold on to my thigh to stop me from squirming.</p><p>"If you keep moving, this will be much more painful for you, Selene." Clarisse said whilst continuing to clean the skin around the wound, lightly dabbing on the wound itself every now and then. "God, it looks like you got stabbed! The cut is so deep that you'll probably need to get stitches for that."</p><p>I kept quiet whilst my aunt was cleaning the wound, letting her take out some surgical sutures to stitch the wound closed, making me feel slightly uneasy.</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p><p>When my aunt was done stitching my wound, she stuck a big plaster on it to ensure that it would be kept clean and protected. As she began to store the medical supplies away, Robert turned on the TV and began to watch the news channel.</p><p>
  <em>"-This robbery occurred in a small shop positioned right next to the Longlands Drive gas station. The retailer suffered three fatal blows to his head, leaving him bleeding to death. What was rather unusual, though, was the fact that the security cameras weren't working at all despite not having any physical damage done to them."</em>
</p><p>I could hear my uncle clicking his tongue while he shook his head in a disapproving manner, "How horrible do you have to be to kill innocent people? What an evil world we live in."</p><p><em>"-We found one potential witness who saw the robber walking into the shop, and they're eager to tell us exactly how he looks like." </em>The camera pans towards an elderly looking woman, a microphone starts to hover below her mouth. <em>"Well, I couldn't exactly see the man's face, but he looked young, around his mid twenties or thirties. He had this black leather jacket and it looked completely horrendous, there were rips and holes all over his back. He also had this sort of mid length looking dark hair that probably stopped around... here."</em> The woman brought her hand up and placed it onto the lower side of the neck, stopping right above her shoulders as she tried to demonstrate the man's hair length.</p><p>With my heart in my mouth, I felt my stomach churn, anxiety began to swell in my chest. The jacket, the hair and the age description was a coincidence that was hard to miss. I had to calm down. He's most probably dead, and the guy who robbed the store simply just looked like him; I was just being paranoid.</p><p>Uncle Robert turned his head in my direction, furrowing his eyebrows ever so slightly in visible confusion he was currently showing when he noticed the agitation being plastered on my face, contorting it ever so slightly.</p><p>"You okay, Selene?"</p><p>I let my eyes snap in my uncle's direction, taking his concerned features in whilst completely ignoring my hammering heart, I almost felt as though my heart was about to leap out of my chest. I swallowed thickly, trying to make my trembling voice sound as smooth and collected as possible.</p><p>"Yeah." I croaked out, giving the man standing beside the doorway a ghost of an archaic smile. "It's horrible what had happened to the retailer." I lied; I wasn't paying attention to what had happened to the retailer, it's only the description of the man I ran over earlier that had gotten my attention.</p><p>He hesitated for a moment, studying my face carefully as though he was searching for a sign of a lie etched across my features, then nodded whilst facing the TV once again; dropping the sudden suspicion he had planted in his head.</p><p>After a couple of elongated minutes of the suffocating stillness falling upon us, the television became the only source of sound that had pervaded the weighty silence. I began to arise from the couch I was sitting on, steadily walking towards the stairs that leads to my room.</p><p>
  <em>Truth is, I haven't visited my aunt and uncle for a month or two. I've been staying in a studio apartment with my roommate, Michelle, since it's the only apartment building that was close to the university I was going to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clarisse and Robert are extremely over protective and paranoid, so they would constantly call me and check up on my well-being, it's no surprise to me if they started to act so hysterically if I haven't picked up their calls. They treat me as if I was still a twelve-year old despite being nineteen years old, in a three months time I'll turn twenty.</em>
</p><p>As I was stood in front of my white, wooden bedroom door, I begin to wrap my fingers around the door handle, softly pushing it open with a faint click. I reach towards my light switch which was embedded into my wall, flipping the switch on which made the lights on my ceiling emanate a bright gleam of light which spread throughout the whole room; the slightly chipped rock posters on my wall, my bed with scattered pillows resting here and there, and my body sized mirror with dried acrylic paint on it each welcomed me in their own way, making a wave of nostalgia wash over me.</p><p>I shut the door behind me whilst practically lunging towards the direction of my bed, falling face-first into the soft mattress, making the blanket hug my face ever so slightly. The fresh scent of washed beddings enveloped my nose, making me slowly close my eyes out of the fatigue I was currently experiencing- almost instantly falling asleep.</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>April 2nd,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>1:37 pm</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It's been six days since I've gotten stabbed, the cut has healed a bit, but it still hurts to the touch. My aunt and uncle have been begging me to stay in their house for a couple of days to ensure that the cut was healing nicely, but I didn't listen to them and drove back to my apartment building the next day anyways.</p><p>I've already blocked out the memory of Ashley getting murdered right in front of me, I knew that I could move on from a breakup or the death of one of my relatives really fast, but I can't help but feel slightly guilty for not shedding a tear for Ashley or not reporting it to the police.</p><p>I've always been familiar with death, so witnessing someone dying in front of me doesn't really surprise me.</p><p>The only thing that disturbed me the most is the man's gruesome ways of killing someone.</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p><p>I shook my head as an attempt to get rid of the thoughts roaming in my head and continued to get ready.</p><p>I was getting ready to do some shopping with Michelle since she's paranoid that the same guy who had been killing random people for the past five or six days will murder her or kidnap her. She's always been paranoid, so I've never really questioned her about it.</p><p>I threw on a dark red hoodie, the short black cycling shorts slightly began to peek through the oversized hoodie as I started to put on some black sneakers which matched my black shorts pretty well. It was fairly warm outside, but I didn't feel like showing too much skin- we're only shopping for groceries, after all.</p><p>I brushed through my soft hair, tying it into a low bun that made some shorter hair strands escape the hair tie; framing my face nicely.</p><p>I began to place my wallet and my phone inside the black backpack which was placed on my bed, quickly zipping it closed before throwing it over my shoulder; making my way towards the living room where Michelle was seated on a leather couch, scrolling through her phone whilst huffing.</p><p>I grabbed my keys off the counter top, walking towards the door and unlocking it with a swift click.</p><p>I turn my head in Michelle's direction, cocking my eyebrows into a suggestive look while looking at her; "Are you coming or what? I can shop for groceries myself if you want." I call out to her before glancing back at the door, taking my key out of my key hole whilst grabbing ahold of the door handle, pulling the door open.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm coming- at least wait for me to get up from the couch before unlocking the door! Stop rushing." Michelle chuckles whilst speed walking towards the door, the jingling of her keys echoed through the rather silent apartment whilst I was waiting for her.</p><p>When she was close enough, I opened the door wide enough for me to leave the apartment, leaving her to close the door herself. I began to walk towards the double doors which were placed right next to the elevator that was currently not working, pushing then open to walk down the concrete staircase. There were paint chips here and there on the stairs, the children living in the building always had a habit of purposefully chipping the white paint, the painter always had to come into this building and repaint the walls over and over again.</p><p>The building may be shitty, but there are some nice old people living here- an old lady once gave me and Michelle some homemade brownies, they were absolutely delicious.</p><p>As I walked down the last pair of stairs, I was now on the ground floor. I began to huff whilst waiting impatiently for Michelle. She always walked slow, and I was always the one waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, I guess it was our thing now.</p><p>I wouldn't call us 'friends', I've never really liked Michelle, or anyone else for that matter. I've rarely felt bad for anyone, and I never got upset because someone. I was just... <em>there</em>. Although, I don't really hate Michelle's company, she was sometimes funny, and she always had a ton friends, I've met both of my boyfriends because of her. Both of them were incredibly annoying and one of them would constantly just use me as a personal fucktoy; I've stopped dating people ever since.</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p><p>When I could see Michelle walking down the last couple of steps, I unlocked the metal double doors with a magnetic type of key which was designed specifically for this building.</p><p>The doors answered with five rapid beeps, informing us that we could now open the doors.</p><p>Once I grabbed ahold of the metal door handle and pulled the door open, a gust of warm wind came into contact with my face, blowing a few of the hair strands that were in front of my face ever so slightly. The bright sunlight made me place my sunglasses on top of my nose bridge, letting the tinted lenses of the glasses shield my eyes so I could see better.</p><p>As I stepped outside, the warmness of the sun instantly started to wrap against any exposed part of my skin, warming me up quickly.</p><p>"Today is pretty warm, eh?" Michelle said cheerfully, a small smile began to pull on the corners of her mouth whilst her eyes wandered around the trees that swayed in the rhythm of the wind blowing, the smell of outdoors began to invade my nose, quickly enveloping it into an embrace.</p><p>"...Yeah, I guess." I muttered under my breath whilst slowly making my way towards the town centre which wasn't that far from our building, precisely a ten-minute walk at max.</p><p>Whilst Michelle was speed walking behind me, I could feel her turn her head and look over her shoulder occasionally.</p><p>I didn't bother asking her about it, I was more focused in getting into a store to shade myself from the glaring sun which heated the top of my head pretty quickly; making me place my hand over my head, shielding it from the sun.</p><p>My skin was always sensitive towards sunlight even though I was pretty tan, if I looked at the sun for a split-second, it would start clawing at my eyes, and they would burn for a while- hence why I always bring sunglasses with me.</p><p>I can still go to the beach and tan for a while, but when I go back inside, the skin that was most exposed to sunlight would always be covered with painful, red patches that would go away in a couple of hours; I still don't know the exact reason for why this is happening to me.</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p><p>When we were stood right outside one of the stores for grocery shopping, I walked inside without any hesitation being shown on my face, sighing in relief when the cold air begun to softly blow on my face- making me put my sunglasses back on top of my head whilst I was looking through the food section in the store.</p><p>"What did we need again?" I asked Michelle whilst crouching down, glancing behind me and sighing in annoyance once I noticed that my roommate was fidgeting with her hand and tapping her foot on the hard floor whilst glancing behind every now and then.</p><p>"Why do you keep looking behind you? Are you okay?" I asked Michelle curiously, standing back up whilst making my entire body face her.</p><p>She shook her head quickly, biting the inside of her cheek whilst tapping her foot on the ground, which made me let out a bitter sigh out of frustration which was currently developing in my chest; "Look, if you're still on about that killer, just calm down. No one is going to hurt us." I scoff whilst turning back around, facing the shelves which were stacked with different kinds of ingredients and food. I began to reach down, grabbing one of the ingredients that were placed on the lower shelf and started inspecting the packaging and name of it before placing it back.</p><p>"It's just... I have this feeling that there's something or someone behind us." Michelle began to stammer whilst raking her fingers through her loosely curled light brown hair, she quickly approached me and started to crouch down next to me, pretending to look interested in the products that stood on the shelves beside her.</p><p>I glanced at her, and then glanced at the convex mirror which was placed right on the corner of a wall from afar.</p><p>I then began to notice someone standing behind one of the shelves that were placed behind us, he was staring right at the curved mirror- eventually making eye contact with me, making the panic bubble over in my stomach whilst I stared back at the man dressed in all black; quickly feeling my face contort into an appalled expression.</p><p>My eyes couldn't fool me, it was the same guy who had stabbed me, and he was in the same store at us; his empty, black eyes were burning into my very soul.</p><p>I glanced back at the shelves, squeezing my eyes shut whilst shaking my head lightly before glancing back at the convex mirror.</p><p><em>He was gone</em>.</p><p><em>"Great, now my mind was playing tricks on me</em>.<em>" </em>I thought to myself whilst looking through the ingredients, grabbing some of them and dropping it into a plastic shopping basket I was currently holding- glancing at the convex mirror every now and then.</p><p>
  <em>Was I really hallucinating?</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p><p>As I stood up, I noticed someone who was dressed in all black towering over us, making a small gasp escape my lips whilst I stepped back cautiously.</p><p>"I apologise if I've startled you ladies. Would you like any help with that?" The man says softly, pointing at the plastic shopping basket behind me; making me whip my head in the direction he was pointing at, eventually letting my gaze fall onto the basket- I began to chuckle dryly, shrugging as a way to silently say 'Go ahead'.</p><p>I let my gaze fall on the man's name tag that was pinned on his black sweater,</p><p>
  <em>'Aaron. S.'</em>
</p><p>The man nodded whilst giving me a tight-lipped smile, bending downwards to grab ahold of the basket before walking off towards the checkout counter.</p><p>I began to follow the man which made Michelle follow suit; I felt her presence right behind me while I trudged towards the checkout counter, quickly noticing a curly haired blonde boy who stood right next to an old woman who wore all black.</p><p>The woman was asking for pig hooves and a pig head, which made me and Michelle share each other's glances for a split-second before continuing to walk towards the cashier who took our shopping basket earlier.</p><p>We watched him scan our products, the total started to flash on a small screen that was connected to the cash register, eventually adding up to $13.05. I began to look through my wallet whilst ignoring the bickering between the old woman and the second cashier who was calling the old lady spiteful names.</p><p>As I grabbed ahold of the money I got from my wallet, I placed it down on the counter before glancing at the pair who were arguing with the cashier, quickly locking eyes with the blonde boy's icy blue ones; it felt as though his eyes were burning a hole through my body, which made a chill run down my spine.</p><p>A sudden nudge to my ribs made me avert my gaze off of the boy, quickly proceeding to pay attention towards the cashier standing in front of me; "Would you like a bag with that?" The man asks me while his hands motioned between the products I bought.</p><p>I cleared my throat whilst nodding, "Yes, please."</p><p>I felt the boy's eyes piercing into me the whole time, causing me to wait for the cashier to finish  placing the products in the plastic bag rather impatiently<em>; </em>a feeling of apprehension slowly began to swell in my chest with each passing moment I spend staying in this store.</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐬𝐭.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝘞𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨: 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳, 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>April 2nd,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>2:03 pm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As soon as I grabbed ahold of the plastic bag being placed in front of me, I quickly spun on my heel and made my way towards the glass door to exit the store I was currently in.</p><p>"Selene, wait up!" Michelle called out from behind me in a hushed voice- clearly feeling uncomfortable since everyone's eyes had dropped on her, pinning her with the intensity of their gazes.</p><p>I wrapped my fingers around the door handle and began to pull on it; the sudden placement of someone's hand on the door startled me, making me quickly glance up and lock eyes with the same guy who had been burning holes into me with his strong gaze earlier.</p><p>The blonde man began to push on the door with the hand he placed upon it, making the door open wide enough for the warm breeze to escape through the gap he created.</p><p>"I believe that you were pulling on the <em>push</em> door." The guy said calmly whilst staring down at me.</p><p>I glanced back at the door before averting my gaze off of it and locking eyes with the man standing beside me once again. "Thank you for telling me, I'll keep that in mind next time." I say nonchalantly, I couldn't help but let a hint of sarcasm wrap itself against the words that escaped my lips, to which he quickly caught on and replied with an obvious sardonic smile.</p><p>Once he noticed that Michelle was now standing right behind me, he slowly turned his head in her direction whilst his eyes were still piercing through me- as though he's making sure I won't leave his sight. After he fully turned his head in Michelle's direction, he averted his gaze off me, and he was now staring at Michelle, who was visibly confused by the tension hanging low in the air around us.</p><p>Michelle cleared her throat awkwardly before speaking up; "Erm, excuse me... <em>sir</em>. My roommate and I have to leave the store and you're clearly blocking the door."</p><p>He ever so slightly squinted his eyes at her as a way to study her face carefully before dropping his hand back down by his side; stepping away from the door whilst glancing back at me.</p><p>I tightened my grip on the door handle and opened the glass door with one forceful push, making the door collide with the concrete wall before quickly closing behind me; making Michelle reach her hand towards the door, stopping the door from closing any further for her to exit the store.</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p><p>Once I was outside again, I dropped my sunglasses back down on my nose-bridge while huffing, quickly hearing Michelle's fast footsteps emerging from behind me.</p><p>"Well, it's quite obvious that you know this guy pretty well, especially how close he stood next to you. You wouldn't want to be like one of <em>those</em> girls." Michelle said nonchalantly whilst shading her face from the glowing sunlight by placing her hand above her eyebrows.</p><p>I glanced at Michelle, giving her an incredulous look before glancing back at the pavement in front of me- I hastily continued to walk towards our apartment building; completely ignoring Michelle's statement.</p><p>
  <em>She really needs to stop talking, I'm not in the mood for listening to her annoying high-pitched voice on a Friday.</em>
</p><p>I heard Michelle speed walking behind me, trying to catch up to me whilst grunting in frustration.</p><p>"Stop ignori-!"</p><p>"You're acting as if I'm best friends with that guy, Michelle. Obviously I don't fucking know who he is." I sneer, not bothering to turn my head and look at my roommate who was currently getting on my nerves.</p><p>"Listen, I don't know what the fuck I did to you to make you start acting like such a bitch to me, but you have to fucking stop! I was always so nice to you even when you were being an absolute slut by dating my brother and my friend, Selene!"</p><p>I abruptly stopped walking; mentally processing the words that evaded Michelle's lips before swiftly turning around and facing Michelle whilst my face slowly began to contort into an indignant expression.</p><p>"Be careful, I might sleep with your fucking dad since I'm <em>such</em> a slut." I remarked sarcastically while emphasizing the 'such'. "Don't try putting the blame on me for being tired of your shit when it's <em>your</em> fault for not knowing how to shut the fuck up."</p><p>I eyed her up and down before continuing to walk towards the apartment building, ignoring the insults that Michelle was throwing around from behind me.</p><p>
  <em>She's lucky I didn't fucking push her into the road.</em>
</p><p>As I stood right outside our apartment building, I hastily reached into my bag and began to search for a cigarette packet.</p><p>
  <em>I rarely smoke, the only time I would smoke is when I use it as a distraction for my intrusive thoughts or my uncontrollable temper, I would always act on my blind rage and then regret it once I've calmed down. It's an endless cycle for me- hence why I gave up on making friends or just talking to someone overall.</em>
</p><p>Once I grabbed ahold of one of the flimsy cigarette packets, I opened it up and picked a cigarette up.</p><p>I placed the cigarette between my lips while putting the packet away inside my bag. I quickly grabbed a lighter which was also burrowed in the mess that was currently taking place in my bag.</p><p>
  <em>God, I should really clean out my bag once I get home.</em>
</p><p>When the lighter was practically hovering below my mouth and the cigarette itself, I let my finger forcefully glide over the flint wheel which made the lighter answer with a sudden spark of a small flame which was currently lighting the cigarette up.</p><p>As I began to puff the cigarette, I felt the smoke entering my lungs with every breath I take, letting a temporary wave of leisure wash over me whilst I let out a deep exhale.</p><p>I proceeded to walk towards the metal double doors of the building, which was currently ajar.</p><p>I reached my hand out towards the senescent door handle and forcefully pulled the door open whilst briskly hurriedly walking towards the concrete staircase, completely ignoring my surroundings which were currently spinning.</p><p>I mumble under my breath while a faint sign of slurring began to lace through my words; "Shit, are those even fucking cigarettes?"</p><p>I snatched the alight cigarette from my lips and dropped it on one of the concrete steps, not bothering to step on it, and set the cigarette out.</p><p>I continued to wobbly walk up the staircase, rebalancing myself by resting my arm on the chipped wall on my right side every now and then.</p><p>Once I get on my apartment's floor, I start to approach the door and begin to shakily unlock the locked door- the jingling of my keys echoed through the empty, dull corridor. When I unlocked the door, I swung it open and made my way inside the apartment.</p><p>I dropped my bag on the floor and sluggishly walked towards my bedroom, I quickly plopped down on top of my bed and closed my eyes, letting myself get lost in my roaming thoughts.</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p><p>I slowly open my eyes and notice myself sitting cross-legged on a cold, hard ground.</p><p>The strong smell of metal and death begun to invade my nose, making me furrow my eyebrows whilst covering my nose with my hand which seemed to worsen the metallic smell.</p><p>I drop my hands back down while I stood up; I realized that I was in the kitchen since my eyes started to adjust to the darkness.</p><p>My feet padded against the cool floor as I walked towards the light switch, having no hesitation being shown on my face whilst flipping the switch on.</p><p>Once the light started to seep throughout the entire room, I begin to notice large puddles and splatters of crimson fluid.</p><p>
  <em>Blood.</em>
</p><p>My eyes dropped down on my bloodied up clothes and my soaking wet hands.</p><p>
  <em>Fresh blood.</em>
</p><p>I instinctively looked over my shoulder and started to stare at my bloodied up reflection.</p><p>I had blood smeared all over my mouth and nose.</p><p>I noticed that my reflection had a grin plastered on her face without me actually grinning.</p><p>Her grin began to transition into a wide smile where all her ruby stained teeth were now showing, small chuckles started to escape from her lips before they grew louder and inordinate.</p><p>The laughter that was now echoing through the kitchen started to make me feel strained with each passing moment I spend staying in here.</p><p>
  <em>That's not my voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it?</em>
</p><p>Small whispers that were overlapping over themselves started to come out from every different direction there is known to man.</p><p>
  <em>"Redrum, redrum, redrum."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>And with every word that had finished, the voices would repeat it over and over again; as though they're not allowing me to forget it.</p><p>
  <em>"Welcome it into your embrace, Selene."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">____</span>
  </em>
</p><p>I suddenly shot up in my bed, cold sweat started to prickle my forehead and my upper back whilst my unsteady breathing began to fill my eerily quiet bedroom.</p><p>I looked over at my digital clock that was placed on my bedstand,</p><p>2:36 am,</p><p>
  <em>Did I really sleep for that long?</em>
</p><p>I threw my legs off my bed and started to slowly walk towards the kitchen to get a glass of water since my throat felt like sandpaper.</p><p>I always knew that dreams and nightmares weren't real, so I wasn't exactly afraid to walk into a room where my nightmare held place.</p><p>The same familiar smell of metal and death was lingering in the air, the smell growing to be even stronger with each and every step I take towards the kitchen.</p><p>I was now stood right next to the light switch; I tentatively reached towards the switch and flipped it with a faint click, turning it on.</p><p>As the lights started to gradually turn up its brightness, I slowly turned my head towards the kitchen.</p><p>I soon noticed Michelle's corpse hanging on the upper corner of the wall with her stomach sliced open- her guts were hanging down, her throat had a deep gash on it and her jaw looked completely disconnected from her face as her mouth was wide open- hanging low in a similar way as her guts.</p><p>I quickly slapped my hand on my mouth as I dry retched, tears began to prickle on the corners of my eyes, not from sadness, but from the constant gagging of Michelle's deranged corpse I just saw.</p><p>I practically sprinted towards my bedroom to grab my phone so I could call the police, only to be met by a brooding silhouette standing in my room.</p><p>I cautiously stepped back from the silhouette, which made my back collide with the wall; making the man take a step closer towards me.</p><p>Most of his features could now be seen because of the kitchen lights seeping through my open bedroom door.</p><p>I noticed that he was holding my phone in his hand; he shook his head in a sardonic way, clicking his tongue in a disapproving manner with every step he took towards me.</p><p>As I looked up to meet the man's eyes, I felt my breath hitch in my throat as my stomach dropped.</p><p>
  <em>It can't be.</em>
</p><p>"How stupid can you be? Calling the police on yourself? You gotta do better than that." The man chuckled lowly whilst studying my face carefully.</p><p>"How? You're dead, I <em>saw</em> you die." I stammered, allowing the perturbation to rise in my chest with every breath I take.</p><p>The man pressed his lips together as though he was stifling a laugh- it didn't take him that long to compose himself though.</p><p>"Did you really? It just looked like you continued driving in my point of view, <em>Selene</em>."</p><p>He pulled out his curved knife from his back pocket and began to press it against the side of my throat, gliding his tongue over the inside of his cheek ever so slightly.</p><p>"You know... I came here to kill you, but it looks like I've changed my mind. You're far more interesting now, huh?" The man says nonchalantly whilst pressing down on my throat with his knife with even more force, drawing some blood which quickly trickled down towards my exposed collarbone.</p><p>"... What do you mean?" I croaked out, ignoring the faint stinging sensation creeping up onto the side of my throat.</p><p>The man pulled his knife back, slightly motioning to my damp clothes with his knife while keeping his inky black eyes on me.</p><p>"Oh, isn't it obvious, Selene?"</p><p>The corners of his mouth began to turn upwards, revealing a sinister smirk that sat on his lips.</p><p>"You murdered your fucking roommate."</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 𝐛𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝘞𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨: 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>April 3rd,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>2:49 am</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, isn't it obvious, Selene?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The corners of his mouth began to turn upwards, revealing a sinister smirk that sat on his lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You murdered your fucking roommate."</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p><p>I shook my head whilst swallowing thickly; "You're lying, I wouldn't do that to her."</p><p>The man dipped his head next to my ear, sending a series of shivers down the back of my neck and my spine by softly breathing down on the side of my jawline.</p><p>"Oh, but you <em>did</em> do that to her."</p><p>He glanced back up at me, letting his murky black eyes bore into me; "What did poor Michelle do to you to make you rip her guts out with a kitchen knife, hm?"</p><p>My body quickly tensed up once he hooked his fingers through my necklace which was sitting rather comfortably on my collarbone, he let the silver cross glimmer with the glaring kitchen lights whilst it was dangling on the necklace; he slowly began to pull on it, silently threatening me that with one more forceful pull he would have on the necklace, he would rip it apart.</p><p>"I don't think that God would approve of your actions." He muttered softly, and with one more forceful tug, he ripped the necklace and allowed it to drop onto the floor.</p><p>"And Satan would?" I jeered, forcing myself to stare back at him whilst not letting any signs of me being afraid flash across my face.</p><p>The man paused, letting the deafening silence fall amongst us.</p><p>The sound of him harshly grabbing onto my wrist pervaded the dense silence, making me wince at the stinging sensation which was currently spreading through my entire wrist.</p><p>"I don't know who you're trying to fool, little girl. But I can see right through you, you're just like a piece of glass to me- <em>fragile and transparent</em>." He chuckled coldly while staring attentively at my face. "By the looks of it, you already have some cracks on you, Blakewell. How long until you fully break, hm? A day, a week... or maybe a month?"</p><p>"You're acting as if you know everything there is about me." I scoff, letting the realization of him knowing my name despite me not even telling him what it is struck me.</p><p>.</p><p>"Wait-"</p><p>.</p><p>A cocky grin began to pull on the corners of his lips; "What makes you think I don't?"</p><p>I averted my gaze off him and proceeded to stare at the floor beneath me.</p><p>"Hilarious how you apparently know everything about me, and yet I don't even know what your name is." I glower at the man, letting the venom lace through my voice.</p><p>As he lets go of my wrists and takes a step away from me, I glance back up at him and notice his tongue gliding over the inside of his cheek whilst he chuckled dryly, clearly hesitating to answer me.</p><p>His eyes flickered to the small cut I have on the side of my neck which was caused by him before glancing back at me.</p><p>"Richard."</p><p>.</p><p>"What about your surname?"</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at me as though he's studying me carefully before answering.</p><p>"I don't see why you should know my surname, last time I checked, this wasn't an interview." He sneered whilst turning his back at me; slowly making his way towards my bedroom.</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p><p>I quickly bent down and grabbed ahold of my broken necklace before cautiously walking towards Richard, who was opening and closing my drawers.</p><p>As an attempt to at least try to not look and sound suspicious, I decided to call out to him.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>He didn't bother turning back around to face me, he continued to look through my drawers and even managed to throw some of my clothes onto my bed.</p><p>"I'm looking for a pen and paper- you'll be coming with me, so you're going to have to write about you... let's say, flying into a different country permanently to start a brand-new life for you, how does that sound, hm?"</p><p>I practically sprinted towards him whilst sneering; "I'm not fucking going anywhere with you!" Once I was close enough to him, I attempted to use my necklace to strangle him, to which Richard quickly caught on.</p><p>He turned around to face me and quickly spun me around so my back could face him, he grabbed ahold of one of my belts which were spread out on my bed and began to tighten it around my neck, cutting off the air to my lungs.</p><p>As I began to cough and wheeze as an attempt to breathe in, Richard dipped his head next to my ear once again.</p><p>"I didn't say you had a choice here, Blakewell. Whether you like it or not, you're still coming with me." He whispered hoarsely, completely ignoring the fact that I was clearly struggling to breathe.</p><p>"Now, if you're going to try pull this shit again, I won't hesitate to slit your fucking throat, understand?"</p><p>I quickly nodded, desperately wanting him to remove the belt from my neck.</p><p>With a pleased 'Mm', he swiftly loosened the belt around my throat and stepped away from me; he continued to look through my drawers as if nothing ever happened a couple of seconds ago.</p><p>As I fell to my knees, I began to cough and choke, taking deep breaths every now and then.</p><p>"You're still going to kill me anyways." I said coldly, shooting daggers at him.</p><p>With my pen in his hand, he began to look for the paper.</p><p>"Mm, true- but I won't kill you <em>for now</em>. My Master thinks you have... potential, so I'm going to have to keep you alive for a while." Richard said nonchalantly, glancing my way for a split-second before proceeding to write something on the paper he found.</p><p><em>"Satan." </em>I whispered to myself, not making myself audible to Richard.</p><p>.</p><p>"Where are you taking me?"</p><p>Richard carelessly threw the paper on top of a drawer and began to walk towards me- he was now practically towering over me.</p><p>"You'll see for yourself." He stated bluntly whilst grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of my bedroom.</p><p>"What about the body?!" I exclaimed, trying to match Richard's fast pace whilst shooting glances at the kitchen behind us every now and then.</p><p>Once we were right next to the front door, he looked over his shoulder and looked back at me, fixing me with his gaze.</p><p>He shrugged; "What <em>about</em> the body?"</p><p>"Are you just going to leave the body here?" I asked Richard with a questionable look being plastered on my face.</p><p>"Yes." He replied, the bluntness laced through his voice while he averted his eyes off me and proceeded to open the front door.</p><p>I scoff whilst motioning to my blood soaked clothes, "If what you said was true, wouldn't the police find evidence that it was<em> me</em> who did that to her?"</p><p>He glanced at me once again, "Then it's good that you're leaving this town, no?"</p><p>I sighed out of frustration and shot one last glance towards the kitchen- this whole apartment must smell of death.</p><p>"I need something to change into." I state plainly.</p><p>His eyes dropped down onto my clothes for a split-second before he started to take his leather jacket off- throwing it at me harshly.</p><p>I rolled my eyes,<em> "Thanks."</em> I mumbled to myself with a sarcastic tone whilst draping the jacket on top of my shoulders, making it cover the large blood stain on my shirt.</p><p>
  <em>His jacket reeks of cigarettes.</em>
</p><p>"You're strangely calm about all of this." Richard said indifferently whilst opening the door wide enough for the both of us to exit the apartment.</p><p>I didn't bother saying anything, I simply just shrugged and let Richard grab ahold of my wrists and forcefully pull me out of the apartment.</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p><p>Once we were outside the apartment building, he pushed me into an open car and quickly slammed the car door shut as soon as I was fully inside the car.</p><p>He walked towards the driver's side of the car and opened the car door; swiftly taking a seat and closing the door after him, <em>hard.</em></p><p>"For your information, I can get into cars myself." I hiss whilst throwing his jacket onto an empty seat beside me as though it was the most disgusting thing ever.</p><p>I notice Richard smirking slightly as he looked at me through the rear view mirror; "Yeah, well you sure do have a habit of slipping away every time I see you."</p><p>He began to start the car up whilst glancing at the dark road in front of us, "<em>As slippery as a handful of water.</em>"</p><p>I roll my eyes at him as I quickly looked out the window beside me, sighing.</p><p>Suddenly, my vision went black and I felt as though I was sinking into the car seat.</p><p>I heard Richard call out to me with his voice growing distant with each passing moment; "Sorry Blakewell, seems as though this is the only way I can drive somewhere with you being alone in the car with me, huh?"<br/><br/><br/></p><p>And with that, everything went silent.</p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 𝐮𝐧𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝘞𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨: 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>April 3rd,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>10:53 am</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As I flutter my eyes open, I notice that I was in an unfamiliar room.</p><p>I quickly sit up and let my eyes wander around the room- I was in a random motel of some sort.</p><p>There were stains and cracks all over the walls, it's obvious that this motel wasn't exactly high-end and expensive.</p><p>I throw my legs over the stiff mattress I was currently on top of, only to be hit by a large wave of dizziness enveloping my body; making my legs feel weak.</p><p>As I stumbled towards the chipped wooden door, I swiftly reached my hand towards the door handle and began to pull on it- making the door swing open.</p><p>Once the door had opened, I noticed a tall build of a man holding a plastic bag, his shoulder resting against the door frame comfortably.</p><p>As I slowly picked my head up to meet the man's burning gaze, I notice a sinister smirk creeping up onto his lips, the corners of his mouth tilting in an upwards direction simultaneously.</p><p>
  <em>Richard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By the way he was standing, it was obvious that he knew I was going to open the door.</em>
</p><p>A familiar voice ripped me away from my thoughts,</p><p>"And where exactly were you trying to run off to?" He asked rhetorically whilst taking a slow step towards me; making me take a step back out of caution.</p><p>"And what exactly did you expect? Leaving a person alone in this shitty motel, unsupervised?" I sneer whilst motioning to the motel we're currently in.</p><p>"I don't think I need to worry about any of that now, as soon as you take a step outside, the police will sniff you out just like the dogs they are," Richard said whilst dropping the plastic bag onto the unclean carpet floor. "I must say, the note I wrote whilst pretending to be you is a huge plus"</p><p>I furrow my brows out of the confusion that was wrapping around my head with each passing second, silently hoping that he would elaborate.</p><p>With another step Richard took towards me, he continued to speak; "Do you want me to tell you what I wrote on the note, Blakewell?"</p><p>Once I didn't answer him and continued to stay quiet, he reached his hand out towards my face and tucked a loose hair strand behind my ear, clearly trying to irritate me.</p><p>"I wrote a confession about your little murder. Michelle, I presume? I'm sure you still remember and care about her since she's your roommate, no?"</p><p>My entire body tensed up while I brought my hand up and slapped Richard's hand away from my face, letting the hatred I feel towards him contort my face into an indignant expression.</p><p>Richard's raven eyes darkened whilst he chuckled dryly; he took a step back and let the back of his foot kick the door shut, his back rested against the door while his hand burrowed into the pocket of his black jeans simultaneously, pulling out a lighter and a cigarette packet in an obvious attempt to keep me away from the closed door.</p><p>"You really don't give a shit about anyone else, huh?" His tone was cold whilst he placed a cigarette between his lips, letting the lighter hover below it.</p><p>As he lighted the cigarette up, he started to puff out the smoke whilst carefully studying my features, his gaze dropping onto my body every now and then.</p><p>"Not even yourself; you practically welcome death with open arms, which is ironic since you avoided it two times already."</p><p>Whilst completely ignoring the words that were currently spilling out of Richard's lips, I allowed rage to bubble over in my chest— making me lash out; "Why the <em>fuck</em> would you write that on the letter?!"</p><p>He looked unphased and continued to smoke the cigarette with a faint grin pulling on the corners of his lips; "Why do you care?"</p><p>"These days' technology is advancing pretty quickly, they would find your fingerprints all over the body and eventually find out that it was <em>you</em> who killed her even without the letter— I simply just gave them a little nudge, a <em>push</em> if you will." Richard said calmly whilst emphasising the 'push'.</p><p>I scoff, "The way you talk... It sounds like you've been living under a rock. You think I don't fucking know about technology?"</p><p>His eyes shot up in my direction, fixing me with the intensity of them.</p><p>"Do you believe in the supernatural, Selene?"</p><p>I frown at the sudden change of subject; "What? Stop changing the subject."</p><p>"I'm not." He says, shrugging. "Those fuckers trapped me in that camp for over thirty years— so yes, metaphorically speaking, I have been living under a rock."</p><p>I began to study his facial expression, trying to find any signs of a lie being plastered amongst his face, but to no avail.</p><p>"... Are you on drugs, by any chance?"</p><p>Richard tilted his head ever so slightly whilst continuing to stare at me, "No, but I will be soon."</p><p>And with that, he drops the cigarette onto the carpet and begins to step on it, setting the cigarette out. He straightens himself up and walks towards the bathroom— leaving me alone with my roaming thoughts.</p><p>Once I heard the bathroom door close and the sound of the shower turning on, I slowly walked towards the plastic bag Richard had dropped out of my growing curiosity.</p><p>As I knelt down in front of the bag, I notice random pieces of clothing being thrown into the bag carelessly.</p><p>I grabbed ahold of one of the clothing pieces and held it out in front of me,</p><p>It was my hoodie.</p><p>
  <em>Did he drive back to the apartment building just to get my clothes?</em>
</p><p>As I dropped the hoodie down beside me, I burrowed my hand back into the bag, I began to feel different materials of each different clothing against my fingertips, including lacy materials.</p><p>Then, I accidentally brushed my hand up against a cold, hard object which was currently vibrating rhythmically.</p><p>I grab onto the object and pull it out of the bag— it was my phone.</p><p>The sudden flashing of my aunt's number on the screen made my heart sink.</p><p>
  <em>Disappointment.</em>
</p><p>I was disappointed in myself.</p><p>I let my thumb hover over the green 'answer' button for a moment, debating whether or not I should answer my aunt who had raised me as her own daughter for over nine years, and explain to her what really had happened to me, but I quickly tapped the red, glaring 'decline' button whilst sighing.</p><p>I go into my 'Calls' app and notice I had fifty-two missed calls from my aunt and my uncle, all in the span of four hours.</p><p>I kept getting notifications from Twitter, notifying me that people kept mentioning my username in tweets.</p><p>I quickly tap on the notifications,</p><p>"@SBlakewell MURDERED her roommate, Michelle Thompson, in the most gruesome way possible. Check it out."</p><p>Under the tweet, there was a picture attached to it; Michelle's corpse, hanging from the corner of the kitchen wall the same way from before.</p><p>As my breathing began to quicken, I tapped onto the trending hashtags and notice that my name was currently trending alongside the 'SeleneBlakewellMurder' tag.</p><p>As my hands began to shake and cold sweat started to prickle my forehead, I suddenly threw my phone away from me, making it forcefully collide against the wall— the casing and the screen of the phone scattered all over the carpeted floor.</p><p>The sudden floor creak from behind me made me whip my head around, quickly seeing Richard's damp, exposed chest and a towel hanging on his hips lowly.</p><p>I glance up at his face and notice he tied his hair in a messy half-up half-down man bun, his face being framed by a couple of wet, wavy hair strands.</p><p>"I thought I'll be the one throwing your phone against the wall, but I guess you've beaten me to it." He said nonchalantly whilst walking towards the wall my phone had hit.</p><p>He grazed his fingertips on the small dent the phone had caused on the wall ever so slightly, "Well, that's definitely some damage."</p><p>"Wow, you have eyes," I remarked sarcastically whilst slowly standing up.</p><p>Richard looked at me over his shoulder, "Look on the bright side, at least no one will call you a slut ever again, hm?"</p><p>A sly grin began to turn the corners of his mouth upwards,</p><p>
  <em>"Unless you want them to."</em>
</p><p>I felt my facial features contort into a disgusted expression, "I'd rather pass, thank you."</p><p>He steps away from the wall with the same grin being plastered onto his lips, "I wasn't exactly talking about myself, Blakewell."</p><p>"Never said you were." I sneer whilst making my way towards the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind me once I've walked in.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <span class="u">____</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>